The End Before The Beginning
by Pilargirl
Summary: Miley Stewart has been Hannah Montana for so long she can't even remember. She's getting married to the amazing Jake Ryan and she's fed up of hiding behind a blonde wig. This was the end of Hannah Montana; This was the beginning of her new life. ONESHOT.


_**Name: The End Before the Beginning**_

_**Author: Pilargirl**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Summary: Miley Stewart has been Hannah Montana for so long she can't even remember. She's getting married to the amazing Jake Ryan and she's fed up of hiding behind a blonde wig. This was the end of Hannah Montana; This was the beginning of her new life. ONESHOT**_

The crowd's shouts are euphoric but my ears are completely blocked. I look at the love of my life and my best friend as they both nervously look back at me. He doesn't want me to this. He thinks I'm doing it because of him. But...I'm not...I'm doing it because I'm fed up of the double life, I'm fed up of all the trouble; I'm fed up of it not being the best of both worlds anymore. Lilly, or more like Lola, adjusts her pink wig one last time and smiles at us before leaving so that she can take her seat in front row. Me and Jake give her a half smile and then look at each other wondering how it will all be after this.

I love him. I love everything about him. I love his hair, his voice, his sense of humour, the way he raises an eyebrow when he's confused...I even like him arrogance and him big headed brain. He's everything I've ever wanted...he was always the one and when he knelt down on one knee and asked me to marry him I knew it was the time to settle down and finally be Miley Ryan.

The secret wasn't too well kept anyways. The minute I started dating Jake seriously as Miley, I became basically as famous as Hannah. My schedule became insufferable and each time I so much as appeared to be friendly with Jake as Hannah, the press were already talking about Jake having an affair with my blonde alter ego. This would put an end to that and, if I still wanted to continue singing later on, Miley would be the star – It's not like I could carry a normal life anyways given the fact that I was married to Jake.

"It's nearly time, Miles," Dad says as he comes in, not bothering to use my other name. He looks at me seriously, with questioning eyes. I can tell he's asking, "are you sure about this?" and I simply nod, not hesitantly but nervous, excited about the mysteries my future holds. He walks towards me and wraps me in a tight embrace. "I love you, smiley," he tells me.

"I love you too, daddy," I tell him with a single tear. He then turns around to face Jake and shakes him hand, he tell him something before he leaves but I can't hear it above the noisy crowd.

"I...I..."He's lost for words. Jake Ryan lost for words! I really never thought I'd see this. I smile and place my hands on him shoulders, making him look into my blue eyes.

"I want you to come out...when I take the wig off; I want you to be there."

He nods and looks into my eyes deeply, as if analysing what I'm feeling. I lean in and place my lips on lips softly on his. He kissed me back and I open my mouth to give him entrance. I purred all my fears into the kiss; he made me feel so whole, like there was nothing to be scared of.

The crowd shouted my name and he pulled back, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Don't ever forget that I love you, okay?" he asked me.

"You don't even need to ask for that," I said as I turned around and walked out into the stage.

The lights blinded me but the minute I heard the music start playing I knew I had to put my whole soul into this concert. I had to sing each and every song with my heart not just my throat. That night was special. I used a voice that I had never used before, tears fell but my smile never ceased.

I see the cameras that are transmitting this concert to everyone in the world. It's supposed to be my last concert before I take some time off but most of them have no idea of how much time that will be. People in China, Spain, Russia...they're all watching this and there's one song left. I'm meant to sing 'Shout it out loud', but I decide to sing something else. I turn around and tell the band to not start until the chorus. I want to make this special so I put the mike next to my mouth and talk to my fans.

"Today I'm meant to be taking a break for a while," I say making the crowd fall silent. "But the truth is it's a completely different story." Murmurs fill the stadium. "This whole thing started with a song that all of you know and I'm gonna ask all of you to not sing this one until you've gotten the hang of the way I'm singing it."

I look at the left wing, from where Jake is staring at me. He winks at me and I smile.

"You get the limo out front," I sing slowly and melodically in accapella.

"How to styles every shoe every colour," I continue.

"Yes, when you are famous it can be kind of fun..." I keep on, several people joining in now. The song continues and the music comes in at the chorus. By the third verse the sound of everyone singing is overwhelming. I see dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver...they're all singing along with me. I turn around and see that so is Jake. Everyone sings in a perfect harmony, no shouts just a melodically singing crowd.

"Mix it all together," I sing. Suddenly all of them stop singing and the crowd stop playing, I see that it tells them to do so in the huge screens to each side of me. I then realize Jake has changed the settings.

"Oh yeah...It's so much better....cause...you know...you get the be-e-e-e-e-e-est of both worlds..."

The audience erupts in cheers and smiled and I can feel a tear falling down my face. When the crowd becomes quiet I speak.

"The lyrics to this song have always been a little deceiving. Some of you might have realized that, me, as Hannah Montana, isn't able to have the best of both worlds. However, Miley Stewart used too."

Murmurs start coming too but almost everyone else is staring at me wide eyed.

"I've been Hannah Montana for over twelve years. I was able to go to school and have friends easily and all because I hid something from all of you. Hannah Montana is just a name...The person underneath the shades and the hair is me, Miley Stewart."

A thousand camera flashes blind me as I carefully take off the wig. Gasps fill the air and Jake comes out of the wing and holds my hand. I look at him for a second and then turn back to the audience.

"I adore music and I have adored being Hannah but hiding has just been too much. I love all an every one of you for being here tonight and having watched this from wherever you are. I'm not saying goodbye to music, I will probably come back as myself. But I'm afraid Hannah Montana is gone. Thank you to all of you for being here!" I shout as I walk away. Suddenly I hear a voice shouting the first line of best of both worlds. I turn around and see everyone singing it in unison; they weren't asking me to stay as Hannah...they were saying bye to what will always be a one of the fondest memories of my life. I smile at them and continue walking, tears sliding down my face.

---

"Hold me," I told Jake as I sat on the sofa. I had been strong in front of everyone at dinner but now I needed to break down...to let it all out.

Jake sat next to me and took me in his arms, running his fingers through my hair.

"What did I do?" I ask. I don't regret it...I simply need reminding that what I think I did is actually true.

"You put an End before you start your new beginning," he said as he kissed me.

Hannah Montana will always be that to me...another life that made me who I was, that made me who I will always be.


End file.
